Beastly
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: Time began to slow as the final year of Korra's curse became closer and closer with each passing day. The Avatar had lost hope for the world she had failed and the thought of ever finding a second chance. For who could ever love a beast? Korrasami
1. Tale As Old As Time

**AN: I thought some KORRASAMI was needed but hey what do I know.**

**Let me know if its worth continuing!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! **

Once Upon a Time, In a land far far away, there lived a beautiful girl who was known to all as the Avatar. Master of all 4 elements, she alone had the ability to bring balance and justice to the world.

Her name was Korra.

From the moment she had been located in the Southern water tribe, the princess was remarked as a beacon of beauty and hope. Her hair was as deeply rich in color as the most pure chocolate, and her eyes were as blue as the clear water of an unsalted sea.

The world and her royal family saw her as a remarkable gift, and the young Avatar was never happier.

At the age of 8 though the princess's parents fell ill and unexpectedly passed causing a halt in the tan girl's life. Korra's lessons were put aside and she was left to inherit her fortune. Completely depending upon her staff's guidance and loyalty as her only source of comfort.

However the unfairness she felt at the spirits for taking away her parents caused young Avatar to become cold to those around her. She refused to accept their death's and lost touch with any form of her spiritual connections.

Korra even shut out the possibility of love after having her only family taken so soon.

There was nothing in her that mattered anymore.

Deciding to escape the haunted memories of her past, the child ran away from her home in the southern water tribe and moved into a secluded area of the Earth Kingdom surrounded by overgrowing forest.

The public had lost sight of their only hero and the world fell into a panic. The Avatar paid them no mind though for her dream to bring peace had been shattered the day she lost her heart.

A few years passed and while she wasn't completely ruthless when it came to her beloved staff, any form of outsider were forbidden from the secluded castle.

If word got out that the water bearing girl was still alive, the white lotus would come to take her away...perhaps even kill her for her desertion of the world.

This I suppose is where the legend finds itself troubled, for you see one stormy night a man wearing a white mask came forward to the hidden home.

Not knowing of who the tan girl opening the door was, the stranger said that he was seeking shelter from the rain.

Pleading for a place to rest in exchange for a single rose to the head of the estate, the gentleman named Amon searched for a sign of kindness.

Outraged at the very asking of her sanctuary to be used by some unknown man, the princess turned him away with a scowl.

Before she could slam the door though, the stranger stilled her actions. Stating that she shouldn't be so fast as to treat others unequally.

Having enough of his ramble, Korra shot a blast of fire out to scare off her menace, but the threat wasn't taken lightly.

The man moved far too quickly and before she could even breathe, the stranger had touched his thumb to the tan girl's head. Watching as she screamed at the coldness that coursed into her veins.

Angered beyond belief, the Avatar moved to strike the second she recovered, only to have nothing come from her fighting strike. No earth moved from beneath, no fire engulfed her fist, no rain water turned to ice shards, and no air blasted through her hand.

She was powerless.

Thinking that the now dumbstruck girl was no more then a firebender who needed to be put into place, Amon spoke.

"You benders are all alike. Casting aside others unfairly when you have nothing to gain...but you. There is something more. There is a brokenness to your soul that I can feel. You have been hurt terribly and that is why you are as you are...so I will offer you this."

Hitting her neck with several quick jab, Korra felt as though her entire body was being burned from the inside out. Her own inner fire had somehow just manifested on its own accord and began to literally destroy her from the inside out.

No scream had left her lips though. It hurt too much. Suddenly falling to the cool floor in tears, the Avatar was forced to listen as her unwanted guest spoke again.

"If you are to find someone who can love you as you now are before your 19th birthday, I will spare you your gifts. But should the final rose pedal fall on that day and you have not yet truly learned, then you will never regain your bending and will look this way...forever"

Confused as to what exactly had happened to her body, Korra reached out to once again beg the stranger for forgiveness, but the second her eyes looked up, he was gone with a flash of lightning.

All that remained where the magical man had once stood, was the cursed rose from before and a shinning mirror.

Feeling her skin sizzle and cry out as she moved, Korra agonizingly called for help and stood to pickup the glittering item. Only to scream in horror at the reflection that met her.

The mirror did not shatter when it hit the floor. It merely landed with a thud as the once beautiful young girl fell to the ground in tears. The sobbing was followed by a shriek of fright from the terrified staff.

Having lost her appearance and her bending, the years fell away like the petals of her rose.

Korra locked herself away from her staff and paid off their silence until only a handful of loyal workers remained and the rest were given their freedom.

Time began to slow as the final year of Korra's curse came near. She lost hope for the world she had failed and the thought of ever finding a second chance.

For who could ever love a beast?

**AN: I'll explain Korra's new appearance later and as you can all guess next time we'll meet Asami.**

**That is if you all want me to continue:P**

**Reviews are loved!**


	2. Asami Sato

**AN: Asami introduction!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah No**

The screeching of high-end tires rang through out Republic City's streets as a fully reeved Satomobile sped past countless shops and onlookers. People all around took note of the familiar red stripes lining the sides of the expensive car and began to mumble to one another.

It was that strange heiress again.

Asami checked her rear view mirrors once more before smirking at the numerous crowds watching her go by. She did so love the way they tried to hide their disdain. It was amusing.

Swerving into a nearby parking spot, the dark haired woman hopped out of her signature vehicle and moved to enter the police station. Completely ignoring all the curious glances thrown her way and the flashing of approaching paparazzi cameras.

"Ms. Sato is it true that you are being put onto house arrest for your careless driving?"

"Ms. Sato how does it feel to have the entire country wishing for your imprisonment?"

"Ms. Sato is there any way you would be willing to do an interview with the Daily Bend next week?"

Countless questions were trust at Asami, but she walked through the haze of people without so much as a second glance.

Entering the large sanctuary, the media out front stopped in their pursuit, opting to await for the young woman's eventual exit. The heiress smiled at all the familiar faces she saw, greeting the metalbenders with polite waves as she quickly moved to approach the door at the far end of the hall.

She didn't even bother knocking.

"Hey Lin!"

The chief rolled her eyes with no real anger and turned to face Asami. Typical annoyed look in place.

"Good afternoon Ms. Sato."

The heiress smirked and sat down at the familiar chair placed casually before the table ahead of her.

"Aw come on now Lin, don't go all serious on me, it's a beautiful day out! Besides-"

Pausing to take off her leather driving gloves, the heiress moved to take her seat.

"-we've done enough of these to know how this will go down."

The room was the same as every other month. Same four steel walls, same single interrogation light, same pestered looking Chief Beifong.

"Don't be coy about this Sato."

"Yeah Yeah, so what's the damage this month?"

Asami casually crossed one leg over the other and moved to remove her leather jacket.

Lin narrowed her eyes at her life long friend, and opened up the file of reports with the monthly account of the girl's reckless driving.

"43 speeding tickets, and 14 dangerous driving complaints."

"Any casualties?"

The chief grounded her teeth.

"No."

"Then I'll take my bill and pay on my way out."

Before Asami could move to stand though, the older woman slammed her hands down onto the table.

"You can't just act like this is okay! I understand you are more then capable of paying whatever expenses you cause, but this isn't safe anymore!"

"Was it ever to begin with?"

This had become a casual topic for the two to fight about. Every month Asami came in to pay off whatever damages her driving dealt, and every single time she left without so much as a hair on her head touched.

It had been nearly 3 years since the arrangement had been worked out when the heiress had first started her dangerous pattern and almost nothing had changed.

Except for maybe Lin's blood pressure.

The chief pinched the bridge of her nose and tried her hardest not to scream out in frustration.

For her 18th birthday the Asami's father had appointed his daughter to be head of the entire Sato brand vehicles department of his company, and personally asked that she test all of the new cars before they hit the road. So naturally the heiress had taken each one out on a test drive.

However not on the safety of the estate's practice ramps, but on the streets of Republic City.

After countless people had made complaints and dozens of cops had been forced to write up Asami's license plate numbers, Lin had been put into a tough situation.

"Don't toy with me on this Sato, one day you or someone else could get hurt!"

"And such a shame that would be to the people in this city now wouldn't it? To never get their story."

The sarcasm was deep enough to drown an ostrich-horse, but Lin knew where it all stemmed from.

The media had all but cornered the Sato family after the death of Hiroshi's wife. While Asami had been much too young at the time to fully understand it, she did understand the hurtful words that filtered through the grapevines of what her staff heard from the news.

The paparazzi had spread vicious and slanderous rumors to all corners of the Earth Kingdom about how Hiroshi had hired an assassin to kill his wife, or how the security wasn't tight enough to protect the privileged woman and that she got what she deserved, or how she had willingly had an affair with the firebender that ended up killing her out of a break in his sanity.

They were all lies, and they made Asami's blood boil.

Countless interviewers flipped the words Hiroshi said after the death and made him out to be a lunatic. Business almost went under for how twisted the press made him sound.

Her father had already taken the death hard enough, but adding insult to injury by placing blame on the grieving widower? The Sato child hated every second of it.

Not the benders of course, she would never hold anything against the entire race of people, even though the Avatar had disappeared and abandoned the world for a few years now. But that was besides the point.

She didn't hold any malice towards them at all and neither did her father who had taken countless grieving/counseling sessions to help himself move on from his wife's passing.

It was the low life's that lived in Republic City that turned every story of media into lies that made the family of two sick.

So the young child did the only appropriate thing she saw fit to do.

Get even.

The critics of Republic City always searched for gossip, and the heiress gave them one that was national headlines worthy the minute she turned 18.

The privileged girl who sped carelessly through the streets, who spent all night out on the towns to help others in danger using a handmade glove her father had created to fight with electricity, who donated countless buckets of money into different causes like probenders who needed sponsors. She did everything worthy of a good story.

She just never answered to any questions.

Oh how it drove the media mad that Asami stayed out of their reach.

Never answering the calls to an interview and never once speaking at public affairs.

It gave them all no grounds to write a single word in the news for they had no details and no sources. Any fake bull shit posted was immediately met with a Future Industries law suit, and of course the multi-billion dollar corporation won 100% of the time.

It was Asami's greatest comeback to the liars who soiled her family's honor, but Lin hated allowing it to continue.

Sure she had known Asami since her birth, but she also had a responsibility to the safety of her city.

Then again, the Sato girl was always SO precise in her actions. Perfect enough in fact that tickets were actually the best Lin could do.

When Asami went out at night, she ended up helping catch a criminal and that wasn't jail worthy. When she sped she never destroyed anything and still abided by the stop's and go's of the city rules so speeding was all that was accountable.

She was untouchable.

The Chief both despised and seriously admired how cunning the young girl was.

"Just leave Sato. I'll see you next month."

"...you know why I have to do this Lin."

Sighing heavily, the Chief pulled out her own chair across from Asami and smiled despite the oncoming headache that would appear later after once again sorting through the paperwork of these misdemeanor speedings.

"Yeah I do...just try not to celebrate too much when you finally drive those scorpian-rats off the deep end."

The young woman stood with a smile, this was Lin's way of saying everything was good. Smirking, Asami reached into her pocket to place a peace offering onto the table.

"Ms. Beifong, always a pleasure."

The Sato girl shrugged on her jacket and waved goodbye before leaving the interrogation room.

Lin couldn't help but laugh out loud at the piece of rare space metal left behind. It was an ongoing joke for Asami to leave her lifetime friend a piece of unusual rock as an "I'm sorry" after each unfortunate visit.

The heiress could hear her friend's laughter from the hallway and chuckled quietly. She was so distracted by the sound though that she had accidentally rammed into someone and knocked them both to the floor.

"Oh spirits I'm so sor-"

Disgust boiled into Asami's face as she looked up at the smirking black haired man staring down at her.

"What do you want Tahno?"

**For those of you who don't remember Tahno is the biggest jerk in all of Book 1 and I wanted to slap the smirk off of his face up until his supposed "change".**

** So of course I shall make him the bad guy:D**

**Hiroshi is a goid guy here! And oh yeah Lin and Asami are best friends woohoo!**


	3. Watch Yourself

**AN: Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"What do you want Tahno?"

The dark haired boy smiled like a poisonous viperwolf.

Casually leaning himself against the nearest wall to block off any escape route for Asami.

"My my, such sass from someone who just knocked into me. I would think all your fine training would have equalled a little social grace."

"Forgive my tutors for not teaching me how to speak jackass."

The hair's on the heiresses neck stood on end as she shoulder'd past the pro-bender.

Tahno barely acknowledged the rage filled sting and automatically fell into step beside her.

"How about as an apology you agree to go on a date with me and we'll forget about your little misstep?"

"I'd rather be burned by a fire blast."

"Kinky. I like it."

Tahno was the one person that truly had the ability to get under Asami's skin. If he wasn't with his hoard of obnoxious idol obsessed fan girls, he was stalking her.

Trying and failing to get the mysterious heiress to agree to a date.

The spirits should be stunned she hasn't committed murder yet.

"I swear to Aang, Tahno if you don't get lost-"

"You'll what? Electrocute me?"

"No I wouldn't waste precious energy on you."

When they had first met at a pro-bending tournament a year ago, Asami had tried to give the self absorbed boy the benefit of the doubt. Oh but how that fell through within seconds.

One nauseating look over and sleazy line about 'getting the real prize after he won' had caused the young woman to glare daggers and storm away. Contemplating if staying for the entire tournament was even worth it.

Asami had ended up staying only to watch the WolfBats win in a landslide.

As if Tahno's pride wasn't high enough.

A full year later here they were. Still playing their impossible game of cat and annoyed mouse that was ready to electro shock the cat in the face.

Asami stepped outside of the police headquarters and slightly quickened her speed. Blowing past the dozens of reporters watching the exchange with interest.

"Come on Sato. You're 21 years old and not getting any younger. What could be so bad about getting with Republic City's most eligible bachelor?"

Sliding into her car with ease, Asami rolled down her window and began to count off her fingers.

"Well for one that would mean having to look at you for more then 30 seconds without wanting to kill myself. And secondly...oh no wait that's it!"

Smirking as the confidence fell from Tahno's face, Asami moved to pull away from the curb. But the pro-bender had one more snide remark left.

"Just because your father's a lonely bastard doesn't mean you have to end up the same way."

The heiress clenched her steering wheel with enough force to turn her knuckles white.

He was baiting her to react. She wanted nothing more then to punch the smile right off of his ghastly pale face, but Asami knew he'd take the hit.

They were right out front of the god damn police building so someone was going to come out and stop her. Then the press could have their fun interviewing Tahno and getting some bullshit story from him on her behalf.

And Lin would kill her...

Turning to slowly face the annoying man, Asami strained out an almost painful smile.

"Better watch what you say about the wealthiest man in the city. It would be a shame if the WolfBats found themselves under new management and someone got kicked off the team..."

That got the desired reaction she wanted. Tahno all but fell away from he car with an evil gleam filtering across his angered face. The pro-bender took one step back and ran a single hand through his side wave of hair.

"Whatever. See you later Sato."

She shuddered at the disgusting man, Asami floored her car and began her race home. Flashing the middle finger up to his vanishing form as rubber burned against the pavement below.

After a few quick weaves and turns, the heiress slowed down her approach and leisurely entered the gateway to her father's estate. Waving a quick hello to the guards set on post patrol.

Parking her favorite ride back into the track lot by the side of the large house, the young woman went inside. Greeting multiple workers as she asked around for if anyone had seen her father.

Hiroshi Sato was Asami's best friend and role model all in one. The death of his wife, had brought them very close together and after numerous nights of tears and prayers, the old man felt as though he was in a better place.

True in the beginning he had been paranoid about ANY benders being around his daughter. Convinced that each was out to get to him through killing the only reminder of his former love that he had left.

So distraught in his hatred for the world, Hiroshi even went as far as to ensure Asami went to 3 hour long daily martial arts/self defense classes. But after seeking help from a recommended counselor, the wealthy man agreed to let the past rest.

He may have lost the love of his life, but as long as he had a cared for daughter and his business he was happy enough.

Speaking of, Asami knocked on the door to Hiroshi's office, and smiled when she heard him say 'come in'.

The heiress entered the mahogany adorn room with a chuckle at how truly lost her father looked at the paperwork beneath him. No wonder so many of his once black hairs had turned silver by now.

Maneuvering around his huge desk to give the pudgy suited man a hug, Asami glanced at his paperwork.

"Hey dad."

"Hi kiddo, how was your visit with Lin?"

The tall girl shrugged her shoulders and looked closer at the files lain across her dad's desk.

"Same old stuff just some expense reports and yelling. What is this? It says your needed for a trip?"

The aging man sighed and prepared himself for the rant that would surely follow his words.

"I'm needed out of town to proceed the new testing of a cargo plane model. The last two failed because of technical problems and the factory wants me to come look at the blueprints again. I leave tonight after dinner."

"Well why can't you just do that from here?! They know about your heart issues, no you know what I'm calling them right now to send the files here and-"

Hiroshi held his hand up and tried to calm down his already passionate daughter.

"My heart is fine Asami and we are running on a tight due date here. We waste valuable minutes by having the files moved too and fro when I can easily just go and finish them once and be done. If the planes aren't ready soon we risk losing 30% of the advantage we have over Cabbage Corp. as far as delivery sales and advancements go."

"But dad-"

The father stood and gently placed a hand onto his worried daughter's shoulder.

"No buts! I'll only be gone for 3 days and I'll call you the second I get there! It's only a four hour drive and I promise I can handle it. Okay?"

"...the second you get there?"

"Promise."

The young girl sighed and begrudgingly agreed to her dad's terms. Mumbling a small 'fine', Asami glare down at the stupid papers that were chancing Hiroshi's health.

It took some time after their dinner for her father to take his leave, and despite Asami's pleads he refused to take guards. There would be four stationed men from his service to escort him the entire time he stayed at the factory, so two for such a short trip were unneeded.

Waving goodbye to his little girl, Hiroshi backed out of his large driveway. Staring up his journey through the thick forest pathway of the outskirts of the city.

Unfortunately for the wealthy man though, it appeared that his car hadn't been used too much as of lately. For not even an hour in, the engine began to rumble unnaturally causing him to pull off to the side of the road.

Hiroshi sighed and exited his car, checking around to see any sign of someone to help. He knew what the problem was, but of course his tools were back home.

The walk alone would stress his heart too much and was far out of the question. As if by a stroke of luck though, the wealthy man noticed a slightly beaten up looking pathway through a large mask of bushes and trees.

Had he continued driving by he never would have seen it.

The pathway didn't look like anyone had traveled on it in years, but if by chance there was a house at the end of it, he may find the tools he needed to fix up his car.

Staring the easy trek into the deep woods, Hiroshi sighed and prayed for a miracle.

**Review Guys:D**


	4. Unwelcome Guest

Mako tiredly drug a rough hand down his face, nodding and 'ohh'ing while his younger brother continued to tell him about his day. Feigning to understand any of the 100 mph words speeding from Bolin's excited lips.

The firebender really loved his brother, that much was certain. But after such a long day of serving the household, even he could lose his patience.

"Bo?"

The 19 year old man stilled in his story an looked at Mako.

"Yeah what's up?"

"As much as I love hearing about what you and Ikki did today, can we please take a break? I'm exhausted."

Bolin could easily understand his brother's dislike for speaking about work, but sometimes he just got too caught up in his daily adventures to stop himself. Being a male nanny to Ikki and Meelo always lead to fun memories.

But his big bro always came first.

"Yeah sure...sorry man. Wanna go to bed?"

"That would be great."

The two had worked as personal servants for basically their whole lives, continuing in their parents' legacy of White Lotus protectors to the Avatar.

After their mom and dad's untimely death a few years before Korra's own parents though, the brothers had all but grown up with the Avatar under Pema's care. Becoming like her family's extended-non-blood-related children. And Tenzin too loved them all dearly.

The bald tattooed man was the head of staff and had worked closely with Korra since she had been discovered as a child. Making it his personal life mission to be there for her.

Having been the son of the past Avatar Aang, he was extremely protective and strict when it came to the workers who were near the Avatar at anytime. Only really allowing her to grow up around Mako and Bolin.

And Korra didn't mind at all. The two were basically her brothers.

However, having been Korra's guardian after the death of her parents, Tenzin loosened his restrictions slightly. Even allowing the Avatar to relocate from the rest of the White Lotus Protectors, and picking out a loyal few to accompany him.

Because truly only wanted what for his daughter-of-sorts to be happy.

That included supporting her decisions, though he hated that she had given up on everything after losing her bending and appearance.

He prayed to the spirits daily that she would find her way before the end of her curse.

But having no luck after so many years, Tenzin learned that the only thing that could save Korra was for her to forgive herself.

That didn't seem likely though.

For ever since her accident, Korra hadn't spoken directly to anyone for anything. Merely choosing to show herself during meals under some form of cover or through locked doors.

The staff had only seen her once since that fateful night and it had been minutes after it happened. Before the poor tan girl had broken down and chose to hide herself away. Sending away nearly 3/4ths of her staff and guards.

Only keeping the members that were ABSOLUTELY crucial to the castle's functioning.

For a while the leftover workers had feared that the princess would be discovered by the loose lips of some formerly employed fool, but luckily nothing ever came up. Only one of two passerby's that were promptly kicked out by Korra's command.

As time continued to fly by, neither of the bending brothers had been able to convince the tan girl to try and break the curse. The airbending family and everyone else had chosen to leave her be.

Years continued to stretch on, and soon enough Pema became pregnant with her second child.

Though Jinora had never really needed a sitter, Ikki wasn't exactly as tame. So Bolin immediately stepped up and became another type of big brother to Tenzin's children. Relating to the rambunctious toddler on a mental and ridiculous level.

And then Meelo was born and the earthbender was placed full time as a male nanny to the Air Nomad's kids. In charge of keeping them occupied, and making sure they kept up with their training to become benders of the White Lotus. Pema had even been so grateful to the young boy that her entire family had chipped in to give Bolin his very own fireferret as a thank you.

They asked for Korra's permission of course, but the master of the house hadn't given it a second thought and approved of the new addition.

The little guy was named Pabu.

Mako was different though. Instead of flourishing and trying to take the change of his best friend's turn on a positive note like Bolin, the firebender became cynical. Nearly turning as distant and closed off as Korra.

Almost.

The young man ended up devoting his time to being the castle's handyman by day and choose to speak to his brother, the Avatar, and the Airbending family in the evening. That was it.

Anyone or anything else was merely overlooked and given dirty looks.

That's why it was sometimes relieving to just listen to his younger brother sometimes at night. Hearing all the positivity Bolin was capable of conveying made his usually anger filled life sometimes seem less suckish.

Just not tonight.

Sighing heavily, Mako turned out the light to his bedside table and wished his brother a goodnight.

Unlike most days though, where the firebender would immidiately turn in and fall into dreamless sleep, the creaking of the front entrance way jolted him up.

"Dd you hear that?!"

"...nope? Pabu did you?"

The tired ferret barely batted an eye and squeaked once before snuggling further into it's bed.

The brothers' quarters were right by the opening of the castle, and no one should still be walking around besides maybe Korra. Depending that is if she had had another nightmare or not.

Choosing to see if whoever was out needed assistance, Mako walked out of his room. Only to run back in a few seconds later and grab Bolin by his night shirt.

"HEY! Dude what-"

"SHHHH! Come look!"

Now out and in the open main corridor, the younger brother shook off Mako's grip and allowed his jaw to drop when he saw a strange man standing in the far off corner of the room.

The dark shadow was toying around with a small clock on one of the tables by the door, mumbling something about 'poor craftsmanship'. He then set the old device down and moved into the moonlit area near the center of the parlor.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I saw a few lights were on, but when I knocked no one answered."

He was well dressed that much was obvious, and from his heavy set body, thick glasses, and greying hair he seemed to be around 50-60 years old.

"I don't mean to intrude, but my car broke down about an hour away. I just need a few tools and I can get it running again. I'll return them I swear."

Mako narrowed his eyes and drew his brother farther back into the shadows. Hissing under his breathe.

"We have to get him out of here. Korra's gonna flip!"

"Now wait a second, what if he is what we've been looking for! He could be her true love!"

If they hadn't been hiding Mako was sure his laughter would have rung off all the corridors of the estate. Maybe far enough to reach the ends of the earth nation.

"Bo, he's gotta be like 50 years old. No way she'd ever date him. We should just-"

"Um excuse me?"

The two benders jumped back, not even realizing that their unwelcome guest had seen them and approached from behind.

"I'm terribly sorry to intrude. My name is Hiroshi Sato and my car broke down on the main road. I'm quite capable of fixing it myself, but I seem to be lacking the needed equipment."

Mako sized up the man cautiously, but Bolin smiled sadly at the older guy's story. Noting that even though they weren't moving, Hiroshi was breathing heavily and shaking slightly.

"That's terrible! I'm sure our boss wouldn't mind if you borrowed some tools, but you don't look too well. Would you like to come sit for a minute?"

The firebender's head snapped so quickly to look at Bolin that the earthbender feared his brother had broken his neck.

"That would be wonderful, if you don't mind."

"Dude I don't think that-"

Hearing Mr. Sato cough and lightly hit his chest in pain, Mako froze. He couldn't let Korra find out about their little guest, but was he willing to kick the poor man out into the cold when he was in clear distress?

Also it the sun had set hours ago and it was close to complete nightfall.

"Damn it. Fine, here...just come with us. You can take a break for a little while. Just be quiet."

The firebending brother ignited a small fire into his hand to lead the way. His new light source showed off more of the estates' design and layout.

The walls had numerous emblems and decorations marking them. Each from every one of the four main bending nation capitals. Also there were hundreds of thousands of encased artifacts that looked like they could be used as battle tools for certain elements.

Earth sledges and steel cords that possible metal benders could manipulate. Water spears that had traditional embroidery of white laced across them in fine detail. Fire flares that if ignited could set off blinding heat flashes. And even a few staffs that looked a little bit like they might contain real gliders.

Either the head of the house was a bender or a VERY big fan of bending in general.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate your hospitality. This is quite the collection here, I must say I'm impressed."

Bolin smiled.

"Yeah the Master here is a HUGE bending collector. Into all that you know 'kickass' element stuff.

Hiroshi made a note to offer the man/lady of the estate tickets to a probending match as a thank you, should he meet him or her.

Perhaps he could leave his card so they could ring him up should they ever come into the city.

Gratefully allowing himself to be lead through the huge castle, the rich man continued to follow his two guides and take in the remarkable scenery everywhere.

Completely missing the pair of slitted cerulean irises shinning through the darkness, glaring down at him from the top of the staircase.

The brothers cautiously checked around the main area to see if anyone was occupying it. But as far as the could tell everyone had retired for the night.

Once they were positive it was empty, they moved to allow Hiroshi a place to sit before the dead fireplace. Mako promptly set it ablaze.

"Do you need any water or anything Mr. Sato?"

"No no I'm quite alright...uh?"

"Oh right sorry! I'm Bolin and that's Mako, we are the personal servers of the Master of the house."

Bowing politely the fire and earth benders showed their respects quickly. Immediately moving after to get water and ensure Mr. Sato was comfortable.

"So tell me, what can you tell me about your amazing employer? I mean this is quite the estate and as far as artifacts go he or she has me out ranked significantly."

Mako returned with a glass and handed to the grateful man, before sitting to answer before Bolin.

"Well uh they come from a wealthy background and prefers to remain secluded here in the outskirts of the town. Few people know about this place and we'd prefer if it stayed that way."

"If that's the case you have my word I won't say anything about this place."

The two nodded their appreciation and thanked the gentleman.

Except, the second they stood back up to escort Hiroshi to the nearest tool shed, a gust of wind came through the room's double doors and caused the fire to shudder slightly.

The brothers stared wide eyed at Tenzin who looked back and forth between a startled Hiroshi and the two benders with a furious expression on his red face.

No sound came out of his flopping mouth as he continued to resemble a gasping tigerfish.

Bolin quickly moved to distract their guest while Mako moved to try and calm his rather pissed off boss.

"Tenzin I know this looks bad-"

"Looks bad! LOOKS BAD! This IS bad! If Korra finds this man here-"

"Relax she won't! She went to bed hours ago and this Sato guy just needs a place to rest for a while. He'll be out of here before she wakes up."

The airbender looked slightly panicked and darted his eyes back towards the main room entrance. Dreading what would happen if the Avatar found this poor soul.

"How did he even find the castle?!"

"His car broke down and he needs some stuff to get it running again. He was breathing like he couldn't catch his breathe and needed to sit for a minute. We'll have him out of here in no time and he already agreed to keep the castle a secret."

Hiroshi peered over his shoulder with a raised brow and once again directed his attention towards the nervous Bolin.

"I do hope I'm not causing trouble here."

"Oh no no no no no you're not! You're totally not! It's just our boss there, doesn't uh...doesn't really take company well."

Even more curious Hiroshi continued.

"He has rather strange markings on his body, is he one of those nomad people who support the extinct Air Nation?"

"Well uh not-"

"Wait! Is he the master of the house here? If he is I would love to give my condolences to hi and apologize for this inconvenience."

The portly man was about to inquire more about the new addition to his visits, when a sudden rustle caught his attention.

Slowly looking around, all four occupants of the room noticed a figure standing in the entrance of the doorway. Completely covered by the thick and dark fabric of their hooded cloak, with nothing but the shadows of the flickering fire light moving against it's hidden body.

Everyone remained frozen and still.

"Tenzin...extinguish the fire. Now"

The airbender looked horrified at Korra's tone of voice and tried to defend their guest.

"Don't over react here, he just needs help fixing his car and has agreed to remain silent-"

"TENZIN NOW!"

Startled Hiroshi's framed eyes watched as the bald man lowered his head obediently and flicked his wrist out to diminish the flames like candles on a birthday cake.

The second darkness engulfed the room completely, Mr. Sato felt his jacket collar being tugged up. Causing his entire body to be lifted off the ground and with an audible grunt the girl, he assumed from her voice, thrust him back with the force of a train.

Smashing his head into the nearest coffee table and knocking him unconscious within seconds.

The Avatar roughly grabbed Hiroshi by his limp arms and drug his form out of the room like a rag doll.

"Mako. Bolin. Go out there and get his car into the back of the estate now. No more visitors are to come here anymore understood?"

The two nodded their heads in fright, as the concealed Korra dragged the unconscious man out of the room. Heading towards the tower dungons.

Asami paced before her home land line with a large frown on her face and sweat forming on her nervous palms. It had been hours and her father had yet to call.

She had tried to remain level headed, she really did, but after calling the factory and finding out that her father had never arrived she began to freak out.

Giving it an extra couple of hours, for the sake of not appearing psychotic, the heiress finally gave in and decided to go out and find him herself.

Even though it was close to 2 in the morning, Asami just knew that he must have gotten lost or something. There was no other explanation.

He could have been kidnapped, or taken hostage, or worse.

Shaking away her growing fears, Asami alerted her father's business parter Varrick that he was in charge for the time she was gone. He quickly accepted and wished her an extravagant 'GOOD LUCK' over the phone.

She then rushed to pull out of the estate's drive way and floored her Satomobile's gas pedal. Heading down the same roadway that she new her dad probably took. And she was right, for the second she was off the city's paved roads she noticed only one set of tire tracks leading off of the unused dirt pathway.

About an hour in, her car's headlights caught sight of what looked like slightly upturned earth. Usually she would have driven directly past the small factor if it wasn't for her father's tire marks also ending there.

Stepping out, Asami parked her car by the edge of the road. The headlights from her satomobile showed the turned up earth underneath her father's tracks clearly, but upon a closer look there were two sets of footprints leading farther off into the thick wilderness.

Running back to grab a flashlight from her glove compartment, the heiress turned off the car's lights and tightened her leather glove straps.

"Don't worry dad. I'm on my way."

**Reviews?**


	5. Take His Place

**AN: Heyo! I'm glad you guys like it so far and be sure to leave a review to let me know how I'm doing!**

Asami's leather boots continued to crunch down on the loose vegetation covering the small dirt path, as a light coating of sweat began to form across her forehead.

She picked the wrong day to go hiking in leather.

Then again it's not as though she had gotten a memo before she left the house that said 'your missing father ended up going through miles worth of dirt and leaves so dress appropriately.'

No fate was never that kind as to warn you ahead of time.

Sighing, the dark haired girl looked up at the placement of the setting moon and calculated that daybreak was only a few hours away. Meaning soon enough she wouldn't need her flashlight to guide the way. That is depending on just how long this little walk took her.

It had been nearly an hour now and the young girl was exhausted and frightened for her life. She had heard rumors growing up, that these woods outside of city limits were filled with viperwolves and platypusbears but so far she had been lucky enough not to encounter any.

The empty forrest though did nothing to ease her frazzled nerves. What if her father haven't been as fortunate as she, and ran into one of those beasts? What if the walk itself had been to much and he had collapsed further into the tree covered area?

All of those thoughts fell away when Asami heard what sounded like rushing water. Upon increasing her steps, it soon became apparent that there was also the outline of what looked like a large building coming into view.

Sprinting faster then she ever had, Asami broke through the last of the path's foliage and froze in her tracks when her hazel eyes took in the sight before her.

There laid a single platform of land where acres of earth broken apart from the rest of the world it seemed and became its own island of sorts. Only raised and connecting to its original homeland by the use of a large but seemingly unused stone bridge a few hundred feet away from a remarkable waterfall.

Fresh ocean currents crashed off of the side of a colossal hidden mountain edge and plummeted thousands of feet into the fog covered water below.

The sight alone was breathtaking, but what stood at the center of the off put earth is what stunned the heiress.

A castle. No literally it was a 100%, stone for stone, fairy tale castle. And it was huge.

In fact upon getting closer to the mass, it even made her whole house seem minuscule. The place itself had a center highest peak aiming dozens of stories skyward, along with four smaller but equally impressively sized base towers jutting out into the four directions of a compass. Showing off each corner of the monument.

Something of this magnitude could easily be seen from the city if it wasn't for the waterfall's mountain side.

It was also clear that no one had tended to the massive undergrowth of weeds along the edges in some time, but the black and white tinted slate helped the entire thing remain gorgeous in design, but still blend in easily to the forest.

The Sato girl could only imagine how magnificent the estate must look in the sun's morning or evening rays. It probably looked beautiful.

Too bad she was already on a mission, and would never get to admire it.

Rushing across the aged but practically untouched bridgeway, Asami slowed her footsteps and stood towards the massive steel looking double doors.

Letting out a low whistle at the impressive showmanship.

"Now that is quality..."

Using the left doors circular metal knockers, the young woman waited patiently as her single slam echoed through out the entire inside of the estate.

A moment passed.

No one answered.

She knocked again and called out.

Again nothing.

She didn't have time for this.

Raising a single eyebrow, Asami tried her luck at the doorway and sure enough, with a large groan, the aged metal gave way and opened up. Allowing the dark haired girl to step through on her own.

"Hello?"

Turning on her flashlight, the heiress slowly moved into the MASSIVE household and took in all of the oddly displayed bending tools and trinkets hanging upon the walls and tables. None of them had dust collecting on them so SOMEONE had to be in here. Even if it were only to clean.

"Hello?"

Asami would swear to the spirits she had heard the rustling of fabric behind her, but the second she spun around there was nothing. Only a mahogany staircase with a deep blue carpet lining down the center.

"Hello? Pardon me, I'm looking for my father?"

Suddenly she saw it, at the top corner of the stairway leading to the second floor there was a light. It was quick and it was immediately extinguished, but it was enough to tell her that there was someone with either a lantern or firebending up there.

Hell it was better then nothing.

"Wait! Please I don't mean to intrude!"

Rushing up the stairs, Asami once again saw the stranger ignite their hand and then burn it out. She followed in the direction being lead and soon understood the pattern they used to show trail but not their face. Correction faces, there was definitely two people there.

Their conflicting shadows were too different to be the same.

"If someone is there please, I'm just looking for my dad! He is very sick-"

Cutting herself off, the dark haired girl noticed that the strangers odd lighting had lead her to an open stairwell. This one was much more narrow then the one from downstairs and seemed to be completely made up of stone steps heading spirally upwards.

They must be heading into one of the towers she had seem outside.

As she moved to begin her decent up, the dark haired girl had completely missed one earthbender excitedly shake his anxious looking brother in the safety of the darkened castle hall.

"This is it man! This is the one we've been waiting for!"

"I just hope Korra doesn't kill that girl or us when she finds her up there."

Asami allowed her flashlight to guide her, as she rushed up the stairway and took note that the farther she got the colder it seemed to become

Finally reaching the final step, the heiress stepped into, what the dim lighting showed to be, a damp puddle covered dungeon floor. There were countless dripping pipe lines and uncovered window panes which explained the draft coming through. Along with the overbearing smell of wet hay, and despair, this place seemed to look like something out of a horror style mover.

Five cell doors that were all heavily armored by at least a foot thick of steel doors stood along the far wall of the tower. Besides the keyholes though there wasn't any other source of seeing who was on the other side other then a slot at the very bottom that the young girl assumed was to slide in food.

"Spirits...what is this place?"

"Asami?!"

From the second stall in, Hiroshi Sato's weak voice echoed off of his steel cage, as the dark haired girl ran forward. Shoving up the food slot so she could peer inside, puddles and dirt in her hair be damned.

"Dad!"

"Asami, oh thank Aang it's you!"

Using her flashlight to see inside, the Sato girl noticed that that there was nothing more then a single window covered in jail style bars and a large corner covered in damp hay that she supposed was meant to be a bed in her dads room. She could feel the chilled air making her shudder in discomfort.

Hearing her father cough deeply and hit his chest caused Asami's heart rate to pick up.

"Dad? Dad! Who did this too you? Have you taken any of your medication? Don't worry I'm gonna get yo outta this-"

Grabbing onto his daughter's hand through the thin slot of his cell, Hiroshi stopped the young girl from standing and pressed his face down onto the wet ground. Trying to meet her gaze or at least make eye contact so she could see the seriousness of their situation.

"Asami you can't be here! It isn't safe!"

"I can see that it isn't safe here! You're in a cage dad!"

"That's not what I mean! There is a monster here-"

Feeling herself being jerked onto her feet by someone grabbing her arm, Asami instinctively moved to roundhouse kick her assailant in the head. Her foot met nothing.

Suddenly feeling a presence behind her, the dark haired girl got a single right hook in before the stranger stepped back. Avoiding another hit.

They hadn't moved empty handed though, for the flashlight that HAD been on the ground was in the dark figures hand for only a second before being shattered and plunging the entire room into darkness. Save for the barely there morning light coming through the open windows.

The figure moved backwards out of the panes lining and stayed in the shadows, only allowing the Sato girl to see a single set of striking cerulean eyes. She might have even said they were stunning if it wasn't for the fact that they were glaring into the depths of her soul.

Asami remained in a fighting stance, ignoring her father's pleas to run for her life.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?! Who are you?!"

The voice was female, that much was certain. She sounded a little younger then Asami herself and even may have seemed a tad bit frightened, if wasn't for the completely hostile tone of voice she was using to cover.

"You are in no position to question me after blatantly attacking me!"

"You're in my home and talking to what is rightfully mine."

Faltering slightly, the heiress stood to her full height and move to stand in front of her father's cell door. The lights coning in from the just awakening outside world were allowing her to get an outline on her opponent, but only slightly. All she knew is she had a few inches on this unknown girl.

"Rightfully yours?! He is a person!"

"He is my prisoner. He was on my property without my consent!"

"You have no right to keep him here! He could die!"

The smaller girl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I have every right! Now get out of my house, and if you ever come back you're father is as good as dead anyway."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, as Asami tried in vain to think of anything. If she came back with the police and Lin, this girl may kill her dad before they could stop her, and if her dad's heart gave out before then without his medication...

"W-wait!"

Turning to walk out of the room, the strange girl ignored the girls please and went to look for someone else to remove the newest pest in her estate.

"I'll trade with him!"

"What?!"

"WHAT?!"

The stranger and Hiroshi chorused at the same time, but while her father looked like he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown, the blue eyed girl seemed to ponder her deal.

She had turned in a complete 180 and made eye contact with the heiress.

"You...would be willing to take his place?"

"If I did, would you let him go?! And promise that he'd make it back to the city safely?"

There was a tense minute of deliberation. The shadowed girl contemplated in silence for what felt like an eternity.

Before nodding her head.

"Yes I can have my staff repair his car and ensure he arrives back home in one piece. But!"

Asami watched as the girl stepped forward into the weak daybreak light shinning through the windows and allowed her entire being to become visible but completely hidden beneath the veil of her hooded cloak.

"If I agree you are to live here forever, and he is never to return. Can YOU promise me that?"

Live here for her entire life? What about the company? What about exploring the world? What about her dad? Who would care for him?

True he had his physicians and doctors, but they were all back home...home. She'd never see it again.

A single tear ran down her pale face.

Her future may be over...But if it meant her father could live she'd do it.

"...I swear on my life."

"Fine."

One thing, nagged at the back of the dark haired girl's head. Something that told her to initiate one final request before agreeing to this stranger's terms.

"Only if! If... you show me your face."

The girl took a step back as if struck by an unseen force. She then silently contemplated her choices once again, before stepping closer into the new day light, and removing her hood.

Asami had to physically cover her mouth with her hand to prevent the scream threatening to push past her lungs.

This girl had a complete stripe of what looked like an intense burn scarring diagonally across her entire face. Not one spot showed an inch of unburned tan skin.

There was a particularly harsh zig zag of pure red cutting through the burn's center, and from there out it continued to grow slightly pinker but still just as devastating. Her entire left half of once full lips, was nearly gone and the very edge of her white teeth showed though the harmed and missing mouth area.

Below there on the burns seem to continue further down into the fur top of the cloak's buttoned up center.

Her eyes and nose somehow remained intact but the scarring still haunted their surfaces greatly.

Besides where hair had obviously had to have grown in, the tan girl had two even parts of her side hair being held in light blue tube like ringlets, and the rest of her light brown hair was pulled back in a wolftail.

At least it all had regrown over the entire scaring of the back of her head it seemed. But she still looked horrifying, and Asami couldn't help but wonder how this poor girl was still alive.

Swallowing the fear rippled through her being, Asami gave a weak smile.

"Y-you have a deal."

"NO ASAMI!"

Hiroshi called out for his daughter to reconsider, as the last of the girl's energy gave in and she fell down at his cell door side clutching onto the man's hand like a life line.

All the while, the tan girl moved to exit the room and summon someone to fetch the old prisoner's car.

Resetting her hood, Korra allowed a single tear to fall from her eye as she left the dungeon tower.

**Reviews are loved guys:)**


	6. Serving

Bolin narrowed his green eyes, and strained his ears out even farther to try and sense some sort of movement.

Actually just any noise at all would have been great at this point. It had been too quiet for far too long now.

The brothers had lead the strange new girl up into the tower almost half an hour ago, in hopes of her finding her father. And their plan fell even more perfectly into play when Korra had awoken early and headed upstairs into the dungeon.

Bolin had become almost airborne with how excited he had became over the prospect of someone finally breaking the curse. Continuing to whisper shout 'this is the one we've been waiting for' over and over again while Mako continued to shush him and keep watch.

The earthbender's excitement had died though as the minutes fell away and no sign of either of the girls returning happened.

Pressing his large body up against the stone wall with a frown, the earthbender tapped on his brother's shoulder. Causing the look out to yelp slightly.

"DUDE! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry! But I don't think she's coming down anytime soon."

"Can you hear anything?"

"No I-"

Shrieking like a child, Bolin felt the brush of someone moving directly behind him. The lug of a boy spun around to see a deep blue hood and shadowed out face he knew all too well standing in the staircase entrance.

As per usual body language was the only thing helpful enough to show off what the Avatar was feeling.

Currently the crossed arms and cocked out hip screamed 'PISSED'.

"K-Korra! I-we were uh- just ya know-"

"Move."

The two brothers basically fell over one another trying to get out of the Master's way. Both diverting their eyes away from the glare their boss was undoubtably giving them from beneath her cloak.

Mako fell into step beside the tan girl immediately while Bolin followed from behind.

The tension was strong enough to kill a man.

Nervously tugging on his red scarf, the firebending boy tried to think of some way to break the silence in a non-lethal way. Avatar or not, an angry Korra was something to fear.

"So how did it go?"

Not even pausing in her stride, the water tribe girl turned a sharp left around the corner. And then an immediate right. Heading down the staircase towards her castle's basement.

"Don't ask. We need to find Varrick."

"Uh why?"

"He needs to fix the old man's car. And then I need you to go fetch the new girl's one. Move it into the garage out back got it?"

The firebender scrunched his dark eyebrows downwards. Before he could question her further, Bolin sprinted in front of his two friends to stop them.

Holding up his hands with a hopeful almost pleading look.

"Wait! Does this mean she's staying?!"

"...yes."

Korra slid past the excited looking earthbending boy, and opened up the large metal door leading down towards her handyman's 'lair'.

Meanwhile upstairs, the family of two continued to rest together in silence. Clasping onto each other's hands through the small cell door opening.

Simultaneous tears falling from their tired eyes.

"Asami...it's not to late to reconsider. You can still go home..."

Her father sounded almost pleading in his offer, but the heiress merely tightened her grip onto his aged hand.

"I'll be okay dad. It might not be so bad here, I mean come on...what girl doesn't dream of living in a castle?"

She had meant for her argument to sound more convincing. And not to have the quake in her voice be so obvious.

"You...you could run! After I-I go you could run and I could send the police-"

"Dad no. I'd rather die then have to go back on my word to protect you.."

"But you don't deserve to live here with that...that beast of a girl."

"...neither do you..."

The Sato girl readjusted her position and gave her father a humorless laugh. It echoed throughout their chilled space like the chiming of a broken bell.

"I won't miss the city anyways. It means no more paparazzi scandals and tabloids...and at least I can survive out here. You can't without the medication and your doctors."

Allowing her shoulders to drop, Asami chocked slightly on the rawness of her suddenly dry mouth.

"B-Besides, It'll be easy to replace a successor for the business."

"That may be, but I can't replace my daughter."

A fresh wave of silent tears ran down the teen's face upon hearing her dad's words. She thanked the spirits that his cell didn't allow him to see her crying in such a way.

However visible or not, the crack in her voice still betrayed the emotions she felt consuming her.

"Y-you'll always be my father...and...you've given up so much for me...please. Let me do this for you...Please..."

Hiroshi remained quiet, but the strong squeeze he gave his daughter's hand signaled to the tall girl that he would accept her sacrifice.

A loud bang rattled through the chamers as the passageway opened to reveal the once again hooded girl. Only this time she was flagged by two boys.

One of them looked like Asami's age, with spiked up black hair and calculating amber irises. He had his arms crossed across his chest that was decorated with a pitch black, red lined jacket. The under shirt beneath was most definitely a heavy duty guards vest (something close to what probenders wore), but the blood red emblem over top made it seem more like a Fire Nation soldier uniform.

His expression seemed to be anything but friendly, yet something deep within his eyes reminded the heiress of something akin to pity.

The other was dressed in a similar coat over style, only his grey jacket consisted of vibrant gold buttons and lining. Along with an identical guards uniform underneath as well, but colored with more mellow green shades and bright yellows.

His eyes were also much softer then the other's. Almost meadow like to a sense, and his greased hair, was wavy and not as sharp. Giving him a more laid back vibe. The bulky boy smiled kindly and waved.

The heiress had almost waved back, but thought better of it when the burned up girl from before moved forward.

Korra knew the girl could see nothing of her dark cover, only imagining the carnage she had seen from before. What in the spirits name had possessed the teen to expose herself in such away was beyond her.

But the damage was done. Awkwardly staring at anything but the girl before the cell, Korra cleared her throat.

"Your car has been fixed Mr. Sato. Mako here will be escorting you out and will be bringing um..."

"Asami. My name is Asami."

"Right. Well if you could give my friend here your keys, he will bring back your car as well after dropping off your father."

The boy with the scowl moved to step towards the cell door causing the pale teen to release Hiroshi's hand from her leather clad gloved one and stand.

"That is NOT necessary! I can-"

"No you can not. I understand that your father is sick so he shall be dropped off in the city. My friend is very capable of ensuring he will be taken care of along with your car."

Asami raised an eyebrow and mentally went over her options.

Until she remembered that she had none. She'd just have to trust that her captor was telling the truth, and that this Mako guy pulled through.

Without another word, the heiress moved aside to allow the black haired boy to pass.

After the aged man's cell door opened, the firebender lightly took ahold of him by the forearm and briefly allowed the two Sato's to hug. Saying goodbye for the last time.

The Avatar ignored the feeling in her chest that cracked like lighting after hearing Mr. Sato say repeatedly 'I love you' and 'I'm so proud'.

Sighing as her dad was dragged from the tower, Asami moved to head towards the cell Hiroshi previously occupied.

"Where are you going?"

Spinning around to face Korra, the heiress looked around at the dingy poorly lit area with wide eyes.

"I just thought...that I was taking his place and..."

"Do you WANT to stay up here in the dungeon?"

"N-no I just assumed...I'm sorry."

The Avatar felt a wave of guilt rush over her for snapping at the other girl so easily. But she quickly brushed off the uncommon feeling of remorse and turned herself around so she could exit.

"Bolin will be taking you to your new quarters. I expect to see you at dinner."

And with that she left to go speak to Tenzin.

The earthbender smiled sadly at Asami's chestfallen face and move to pat her on the back kindly. Whispering so Korra's disappearing form couldn't hear.

"I know it seems bad now, but I promise you'll like it here."

"Doubt that. But um thank you, Bolin right?"

Moving to form a mock salute, the bulky boy grinned from ear to ear. For the first time since she had entered the estate, Asami found herself smiling genuinely.

"Yup! That's me, and I'm also your personal tour guide of the day!"

"Do you think maybe I could take a raincheck? It's been a long day and I kinda just wanted to lay down..."

"Ohhhhh right gotcha, lot of drama and stuff. With your dad and selling away you life to live as a prison...-I'm gonna shut up now!"

Quickly moving to guide the new guest out of the chilly tower, the heiress gave the dirty room one last fleeting glance before allowing herself to be lead away.

At least her stay wouldn't be horrible and unsanitary at least.

Now that the halls were alight with the new day sun, the pale girl was able to completely take in her surroundings and marvel at all of the amazing bending artifacts covering ever available space.

Water to Earth emblems that looked ancient to the touch. Fire to Air tools that could very well belong to some sort of museum. Not one wall was left bare.

She almost completely missed Bolin's speech.

"The house rules are pretty straight forward. Just do your specific job quota and you won't have a problem!"

"Well who exactly am I working for and what would my job even be?"

"Huh I didn't think of that? Well just call, uh the girl in the cloak Master or Boss. Either or works really. As for work you'll probably do nothing considering you are here to save-SERVE! Serve a-as the boss's prisoner! Yeah serve thats...uh thats it, just serving your time, ya know just doing stuff with the master-I MEAN not with! I MEAN FOR! For the master! Eh just serving...as her prisoner yeah."

Taking a large gulp of air to bite his tongue, Bolin could almost feel the mental slap upside the head his brother would have given him for that spew of word vomit.

Asami could tell the earthbending boy was covering for something, but her better judgement told her it could be best to let the comment slid...for now.

"Yeah I got it. So does this mean I'm serving her tonight at dinner?"

"Oh no no no no no! You'd totally be there as her guest!"

"Well if I'm not being ordered to, then I guess I don't HAVE to go."

WARNING WARNING YOU JUST SCREWED UP! DAMAGE CONTROL TIME!

Bolin's mind flashed like a crazed blinker, as he tried to backpedal out of the problem he inadvertently made.

"Well I mean it would be, um better if you did come?"

"Hmmm I'll think about it. After all if I'm not needed to serve then, why go?"

He couldn't go back on what he said, less he confuse, upset, or anger Asami more then she clearly already was. So for the time being Bolin kept his mouth shut.

Making a mental note to pray later on that Asami would show up tonight.

Noticing that they were walking towards a whole new section of the castle, the heiress took a good look around. She was about to comment about how unkept everything looked around this section of the estate. Only to have her body being politely redirected.

"I wouldn't get to comfy around here. The west wing is off limits."

"Why?"

"Because this is where um-It's forbidden let's just leave it at that."

Again ignoring the warning bells in her head, Asami allowed herself to be turned away and continued to follow the green eyed boy up to another level of stairs.

"So this is a really big place, how many people work here?"

"Just a few. We have one of every type of benders. Some non's too, but our staff is limited to what is only essential."

Raising a brow, the pale girl frowned slightly.

"Does that include air nomads? Because I thought they were extinct?"

"W-well I mean like the ones from the other temples out there that kinda just follow airbender rules and life-"

"And why have benders of every element?...oh god don't tell me this girl is some huge Avatar fanatic?"

Green eyes widening comically, the earthbending boy was quick to defuse yet another bomb he had set up.

"WHAT?! No avatar? Pshhh what are you talking about? You're funny you know the avatar has been missing for years now ehehe...um no she just really scared! Yeah all the time and she likes the extra protection! Because she's a nonbender and feels uh threatened?"

"Hmmm I don't see why she would feel like that. I mean I've been training most of my life and she still was able to avoid my attacks. I only got one good hit in before she ducked out."

Jaw falling through the floor, the younger of the brothers stopped in his tracks.

"You actually hit her?!"

"Yeah barely grazing her jaw though. Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong it's just that...no one's ever even gotten close to hurting the boss even in sparring. She's the best nonbending fighter in the castle!"

Again finding a hole in the boy's words, Asami crossed her arms.

"I thought you said she liked having the extra protection because she was threatened? If she's the best why be so scarred?"

"...no no! She does! Just um you know a little fire earth and water action um helps?"

Accepting the answer skeptically, the heiress decided not to ask anymore questions. There was no point if this Bolin guy would just keep fabricating whatever the truth was.

But then again, if he continued to mess up in his rambles perhaps she could piece together some bits of truth...

Breaking the tense air after finally becoming too uncomfortable in the silence, Asami sighed.

"Say Bolin?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you'll even consider telling me the truth here. But...what happened to the girl here?"

Tensing slightly the built boy internally begun to lose his cool further. If he messed up anything else for today the Avatar would have his head.

Quickening his pace so he was now in front of Asami, Bolin shrugged and looked around hurriedly in attempts of finding the door he needed.

"That is totally not my story to tell! Positive of that one, but I can tell you that it's not a fun tale...she wasn't always like this. And she really is a great person."

"Really?! If she is such a good person why do I need to stay here as her prisoner-"

"HEY LOOK WE'RE HERE!"

Startled by his outburst, the heiress turned to see that she was before a large dark mahogany red door.

"ThereAreSomeClothesInThereThatBelongedToPemaWhoIsOurChefI'llSeeYouAtDinnerBye!"

Speaking 100 miles an hour, Bolin saluted and ran away as quickly as possible. Leaving Asami mid sentence with a sad expression marring her features.

"Okay nice talking to you I guess..."

The earthbender hid around the hallway corner. Waiting until he was positive that Asami was safety inside her room, before turning away to peer out the pane glass styled window to check how high the sun had risen.

It was almost time to wake up the air kids now that his last obligation had been completed. He just hoped to the spirits nothing he had said would make it back to his boss.

What neither Asami or Bolin knew though, was that Korra had been monitoring their entire conversation. Constantly smacking her forehead over how many new issues her best fried had unexpectedly caused.

"Note to self. Never send Bolin on a delivery..."

From the enchanted glass of her pitch black hand mirror, the burned girl watched on curiously as to how her knew prisoner would find her rooming.

She had personally picked out the nicest one available and instructed her big oaf of a friend to bring her to the quarters. Not at all expecting him to basically blab and lie about every secret she had in the world.

But luckily the tall girl had brushed off the slip ups and ignored the earthbenders mistakes.

Thank Aang for that small blessing.

So far Asami seemed to just be looking at all the water tribe decorations with interest. Causing Korra to smile despite herself.

That was until she heard what the heiress was mumbling to herself.

"Yeah 'She's a great person'...for what giving me a nice room? Woohoo give her the medal of honor..."

Sighing, Asami sat upon her bed as tears fell from her once alight eyes.

"People need to have feelings to be considered great."

Hurt even more then she was angry, Korra slammed mer mirror down next to the wilting rose by her destroyed bedside table.

She was a fool to think there would be any hope for this girl to see her as anything more then a monster...

**Reviews are loved guys:D thanx for reading**


	7. Varr-I-Tasking

**Be sure to check out my latest story The Ember Island Players Present The Girl With The Wolftail!**

Asami's sleepy eyes blinked once. And then twice with more force to try and erase the fog over her sight.

What had happened?

Sitting up, hazel irises took in what should have been skyline of Republic City, from the view point of her room.

Her real room back home.

Not this fake one belonging to the owner of the castle. After being dropped off here last night, countless questions filtered into the heiress's mind.

So what was suppose to happen now? Was this her new prison? Was there a certain schedule to follow?

She didn't know anything other then the fact that she was alone. And that this new housing was a hell of a lot nicer then the dungeon upstairs.

While it didn't have the deep maroon and tan coloring of her own estate, but the room was far from shabby.

The walls were colored in navy blue and white accents to decorate the top and mid moldings. And below the shadow boxes along the bottom half, was a perfect shade of snow white paint that fell until it reached the deep colored wooden flooring.

The pristine, soft, white rug also made it so her feet didn't have to touch the probably cold underneath.

The design reminded her of the sky overhead of a perfectly untouched winter morning. It also was a little Water Tribe-y in the layout, but the young woman couldn't be sure.

Sitting up, Asami re-slid on her boots, that had been aggressively tossed aside against the closet door.

The furniture was quite impressive. While not 100% modern in design, the rich brown mahogany chic style that complimented both the doorway and the decorations everywhere, were rather beautiful.

So pretty in fact that the pale girl almost felt kinda bad for chucking her boot at the craftsmanship. Almost.

No matter how stunning the room or the castle seemed, it still wasn't what she had prayed to see.

Nothing could replace the hole in her heart.

Sighing as she stood, the nonexistent lighting from the bay window told the heiress that it was probably well into the night by now.

Asami recalled having cried to the point of exhaustion and after being escorted by Bolin. Having collapsed into her new bed while mumbling obscenities about her new 'master'. Then lazily shrugging off her jacket and shoes.

Besides the green eyed boy, everything here was just making the heiress sad/angry.

Everything! But then again...she did feel kind of bad for being so cold to the servant.

Poor boy had been so excited to show her around and she had just blown him off...

Then again, she had been far too sleep deprived at the time to even consider a tour, but now that she was rested her curiosity peeked. Perhaps if she was lucky enough she could run into someone who was willing to show her around.

Opening her door cautiously, the pale girl cringed at the small squeak of the hinges echoing off of the lit hallway.

Wait lit?

Eyes widening, the heiress found herself pleasantly surprised to see that unlike the night before, there were now lanterns alighting the walls and corridors.

Allowing her to see where everything was as though it was still day time.

The master of the house couldn't have possibly ordered for the previously out of use lights to be lit because of Asami...could she?

Brushing off the slight pang of guilt she felt for skipping dinner, the heiress moved slowly to try and recall where exactly she should be going.

She knew there were at least two flights of stairs in the castle. And one of them should be around the far corner.

"Ah hah!"

Correct she was.

Rushing to now hurry to the main level, Asami was stilled in her excitement when a VERY familiar face came into the dim stair lighting. A face that should most definitely not be in this castle.

"V-Varrick?!"

The tall man had been in the middle of eating his midnight sandwich when he heard his name being spoken.

Turning to face the newest member of the house, he smiled widely and took a bow of hello. Not even caring that he accidentally let his snack fly off the step railing because of the gesture.

"My spirits! Asami right? Nice to finally meet you!"

The heiress's mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"I gotta say you caused quite the fiasco at dinner when you didn't show, but the second little Ms. Scar heard how tired you were she settled like it was no one's buisness! Only here a few hours and you got the master wrapped around your finger ey?"

Asami couldn't even properly force herself to understand the words spewing from the man's mouth.

How was it possible for her father's business partner be here?! She had specifically talked to him before setting off in search of Hiroshi.

"I-I you? You were back home! I talked to y-you and-and..."

Waving his hand slightly, the eccentric gentleman nodded in understanding while lazily dropping his plate to the floor with a clank.

"Well of course you think you did, but that my dear is where all your expensive school training falls short!"

Using his foot to push the plate aside, Varrick began to walk back down the stairs, with Asami hot on his trail.

"I am a very busy man Ms. Sato you of all people should understand that. However hectic or not, multitasking is a CEO's best friend! The Varrick you spoke to back home was one of of my many trusted advisors that I had attain plastic surgery and years of training so they could appear as me! I am everywhere and no where at once! That is what I like to call Varr-I-Tasking!"

The young woman's eyes became creased as she effortlessly fell into step by her 'associate' and supposed guide. Her mind could already sense the headache approaching.

"If that's guy back home wasn't...wait then how do you know who I am?"

"Great question!"

Silence.

"...aren't you gonna answer?"

"Oh right! You see I regularly keep in contact with all my doubles through letters, so that I don't have to physically step foot out of this grand ole place. Trust me when I say a lot of careful looks into your past records was done, before I even considered signing the okay to join your business."

Rushing to follow the taller man around a sudden corner, the Sato girl frowned.

"I don't understand this..."

"No one does that's the beauty of it! While my workers handle all of the troublesome stuff all I have to do is sign the occasional paper and BOOM Varr-I-Tasking! There is no need for the actual me in the outside world so I get to use my priceless skills here! And come on, what is more fulfilling in life then serving as a handyman for someone of such HIGH importance while making millions with no more then the occasional signature? Hint, the answer is nothing!"

"High importance? Wait do you know who the girl here really is?"

Completely ignoring her question, the black haired man made a sharp left and opened up a heavy metal door before starting down another set of stairs. This was deeper into the estate then Asami had been before.

Making another turn to go down even further into the estate, the heiress noticed that there was a light coming into view.

"I have heard so much about you and your father from Varrick #4, but I'm thrilled to meet you in person now. True I know everything about you both already, like I met you both without actually ever meeting either of you, but either way a drink is in order."

"It's nice to meet you too. The real one I guess since...um your...double has been doing business with us for years now?"

"NOW you're getting it kid! Varr-I-Tasking!"

The basement type area at the bottom of the stairs was a lavish living style that rivaled that of the upstairs. Countless furs, paintings, and expensive looking objects laid everywhere. Along with more doorways that told Asami that there was also probably a bathroom and perhaps even a couple of bedrooms to spare.

What came as a shock though was the fact that there was a young woman in a business suit typing away at some kind of typewriter in the far corner. She barely acknowledged either of the two and gave them a half hearted nod.

The crazed man poured two glasses of chardonnay, before handing one to Asami while gesturing for her to sit on the red couch.

"My assistant Julie over there handles all the mail and updates I recieve, but as far as I am concerned the whole system has been flowing flawlessly. I have doubles in the North Pole, South Pole, Republic City, Ba Sing Sa, Omashu, The Fire Nation Capital, and even two of them who just wander around for small business opportunities!"

"...You're insane."

"Aren't we all? Truthfully I prefer the term selective in my genius."

Setting down her glass, the heiress gently rubbed circles into her temple and tried to focus on anything but the pounding behind her skull.

But nothing would help her headache until some questions were answered.

"If there are so many of you though how do you know they aren't lying or using your looks and connections to trick you? Don't people notice there are more then one of you and why even stay here of all places when you could be out there keeping a closer eye on your workers?"

The real man took his alcohol down in one gulp and then moved to take Asami's. With a smile he finished both before throwing the glass onto the marble flooring. Not even flinching as they shattered.

With a flourish the tall man gestured for her to stand and follow him upstairs again.

"Sato you worry too much for someone so young. Of course things have gone wrong in the past with that kind of shit, but they were learning experiences! With the help of Julie, I have selected the most trustworthy men in the world to take my place and help better my company. They have no reason to steal, I pay them more then enough!"

Closing the door behind them both, the psychotic business tycoon once again began to lead the way for the pale woman.

"As for if people notice all the me's out there all I can say is who cares? Nothing I have done is illegal, as far as I know, and I am making a nice profit without having to cause trouble with travel. There is no flaw."

In the Sato girl's eyes there were actually hundreds of flaws that could put every Varrick's entire livelihood in jeopardy, but the fact that he had once again avoided her last question made her eye twitch.

Why in the spirits name would someone as well off as him stay in a place like this to serve a girl who clearly had more then enough staffing?

What could make her so worth of even Varrick's loyalty that he had to create doubles of himself just so he didn't have to leave her?

Before she could properly ask him to explain himself further though, they reached the kitchen.

"I don't know about you kid but I'm starved!"

The migraine forming from trying and failing to understand anything that had happened within the last 20 minutes was ignored. Asami had to admit she was famished.

"Actually yes I am too."

"Well great! Come on in and I'll introduce you to Pema. Sweet lady, could make it as a top notch chef in the real world if she could stop having kids every other year."

Pushing open the double doors, the tall man sauntered into the kitchen.

But it was as he struted that the young girl finally took notice of the emblem etched onto the back of his high class jacket.

It was exactly like the black one she had seen the other Varrick wear back home, but with a large flower of sorts engraved in white across the back.

It looked so familiar, yet so distant and unreal.

"PEMA!"

Rushing in so she didn't lose the only chance of a guide, Asami moved to enter the kitchen.

There was a tired looking woman standing before one of the many large stoves surrounding two of the walls.

"Damn it Varrick I told you one sandwich per, oh? Hello."

She smiled sweetly when she saw Asami, but before she could speak two excited children ran to stand before her. One was as bald as a new born, while the other had two twin balls of wrapped up black hair sitting atop her head.

The girl had to be maybe 7 while the boy looked 4? Maybe 5?

"Hi!"

"You're pretty!"

They both spoke at once, causing the heiress to blink in surprise. Whether her shock was over the fact that there were actual kids here she'd never know.

"Oh um? Hi"

"Are you here to break the curse?"

**Reviews are great guys!**


	8. The West Wing

"Are you here to break the curse?"

The second the question left the little bald child's mouth, Pema and Varrick froze as though a silent alarm had gone off. Calling them into action.

The brunette woman, who Asami also guessed may have been the mother of the similarly dressed nomad child, moved to clamp a hand over said boy's mouth.

Meanwhile Varrick rushed to direct the heiress's attention.

"Say Sato! Let's get you something to eat and we'll talk to the kiddies later alright?"

It was a common business technique, to divert someone. A lot of men and woman of the field would use it when a potential signer noticed something in a contract that they didn't like.

But the difference between Asami and most other business tycoons, was that she wasn't a gullible fool.

Acting face on, the heiress placed one hand on her hip and the other to casually gesture towards the child.

"Are you sure? Because I'd hate to miss the chance to speak with this little cutie."

The second Meelo heard the word cutie, his fight to break his mother's hold intensified.

"Unhand me mom!"

"Meelo, please stop fussing! It's past your bedtime anyway."

The bald boy knew his mother wouldn't resist this time around, so with a sulking pout he held up his hand in farewell.

"We shall meet again beautiful woman!"

Despite the fact that her possible source of information was being taken away, Asami had to chuckle. She loved kids even when they seemed to be a little on the crazy side.

The younger girl from before, who the taller woman had almost forgotten about, tugged on the heiress's jacket. Beaming up at her with a friendly grin.

"I'm Ikki! And that's my little brother! What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Asami it's wonderful to meet you both."

Pema rushed back to give the heiress a smile while using her available hand to throw Ikki over her shoulder.

"Our mom wants us to leave so we'll see you tomorrow! You can meet my big sister and our dad! Oh! Also, for now if you see a really tough looking earthbender don't tell him which way we went because we're playing hide and seek, bye!"

How on earth the girl managed to speak 100mph while being physically removed from a room by her mother, baffled Asami. But she supposed it was the least of her problems.

She made a mental note to try and talk to those two kids as soon as possible. Preferably when no one else was around to distract them.

Maybe then a little light could be shed on this strange situation.

There was definitely something everyone was keeping from her...

Before the heiress could direct her focus onto where Varrick disappeared too, a familiar voice broke the now silent air.

"Asami!"

Rushing forward to spin the tall woman into a hug, Bolin smiled brightly at the fact that his new friend had finally come downstairs.

"I'm happy you're here, we missed yo at dinner! Oh, by any chance did you see a bald kid and a little girl in nomad outfits?"

Gasping past the strong boy's hold that was constricting her lungs, Asami giggled at the memory of the excitable children she had just met.

"Yes in fact...I did, but they told me not to tell you where they went because they...are playing hide and go seek... Bolin! I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry!"

Immediately releasing the tall girl, the earthbender took a polite step back and frowned.

"We WERE playing hide and go seek hours ago, but this place is too big and I couldn't find them! Jinora wouldn't help me because it was considered 'immoral to cheat' and Pabu and Naga said they were too tired to help!"

Asami had no idea as too who any of these people were. Perhaps fellow workers?

"And I was all like well if I don't find them soon then Pema's gonna fry me, like literally fry me! She is a chef, she could do that if she wanted too! Before I could try and ask around more though Tenzin came out and I had to hide from him too!"

Kneeling down in a groveling position, the earthbender clutched at Asami's jacket.

"PLEASE TELL ME WHICH WAY THEY WENT! It's getting late and they need to go to bed before either of their parents find out!"

Moving to m clutch his hair in a panic, Bolin's eyes became crazed looking as he scanned the entire kitchen area.

Varrick choose this minute to jump in, holding two freshly made sandwich on white plates. Appearing from seemingly out of no where.

"Wouldn't worry about them for the rest of the night. Pema herself just took the two airheads out. Probably is going to tuck them in as we speak."

Bolin visibly tensed at this.

"Did she seem mad at me? Like the furious kind or the kind that means I have to go into permanent hiding?!"

"Neither, she was all too happy to get them out of here. Meelo was talking about some fictional mumbo jumbo and had to be escorted out. Ikki went with them so you are in the clear kid."

Taking a deep breathe, the earthbender smiled and relaxed completely.

"Oh thank spirits, I thought I was gonna have to keep looking for them! Whew!"

Turning back to face the quiet heiress, Bolin bowed mockingly like a servant.

"I do say, with the little tykes turning in, I could take you on that tour if you'd like Ms. Sato. If it so pleases you."

Asami covered her mouth slightly to stop the giggles from breaking over at the boy's ridiculous accent. She was about to humor his persistence when suddenly the multimillionaire next to her shoved one of the sandwiches into her hands.

"Great idea Bo, give the little lady a view of the new life. I'll see you both tomorrow for breakfast."

Taking a bite from his odd combination of peanut butter and fireflakes between wheat bread, Varrick shrugged the two teens a goodnight before stepping out to leave the kitchen.

Looking down at her sudden sandwich, the heiress carefully lifted it to see, thankfully, that hers wasn't an abomination to food.

Instead the crazy man had made her a simple turkey and tomato.

"Oh lucky turtleduck, you have no idea how great his sandwiches are! Okay, so while you eat, I'll go find Mako. We can show you around after you are done!"

Not even waiting for a response, Asami turned her head to see Bolin literally bolt out of the kitchen.

Leaving her to sit herself down at the granite counter top and think in undisturbed silence.

True it was rather odd she supposed about how everyone was treating her. They certainly hadn't shown her father the same kindness, but at the same time Asami wondered about what Meelo had said.

What curse had he been referring to? Perhaps it had only been a game him and his sister had been playing?

But if that was true why had Pema reacted so strangely? And tried to take him away immediately? Also why had Varrick intentionally brushed off the incident as a child's fantasy...

There was a nagging at the back of her head telling her that there was more too this whole place then what everyone was leading on.

Not even realizing that she had finished her sandwich, the young woman was pulled from her musing when the squeaking of the kitchen door alerted her of someone entering.

Two someones.

The same boy from before, Mako was it? It was him that had escorted her dad out of the castle and had been ordered by the burned girl to fetch her car. He was here along with Bolin.

"Asami this is my brother Mako. Mako this is our guest Asami!"

Brother now that was surprising. Besides their hair color the two looked like polar opposites.

One fun one serious, one green one red, one bulky one slim. It was like complete ying and yang.

Just like before in the dungeon, the firebending male showed close to no pleasantry on his face and kept his arms crossed. Probably best to assume he would represent the dark compared to Bolin's light.

"Nice to meet you."

The tone he was using didn't please the heiress at all. Actually causing her to cross her arms and match his stance. Never in life did a Sato take another person's shit.

If he wanted to play pokerface, bring it on.

"Is it really? Because you look like you're trying to glare a hole through my head."

Actually rather shocked about being called out, Mako allowed the tiniest of smiles to crack over his face.

"Maybe you just take things the wrong way."

"Maybe you need an attitude adjustment. We have barely spoken and I can tell you don't trust me."

"I barely know you Ms. Sato."

"And who's fault is that?"

This girl wasn't as much as a pushover as he initially thought.

"Fair enough. I still don't trust you, but...I can give you a chance."

Hearing the tiniest sense of softness break through the boy's tough persona, Asami smirked a little. She knew how to play her cards right, and so far they had worked enough to get this guy to chill if only slightly.

He wasn't as big of a dick as she assumed he was going to be.

Bowing like Bolin had earlier, the heiress made a dramatic sweeping gesture.

"How chivalrous of you."

Snorting at the two playfully butting heads, the earthbending boy slung his arms around his brother's shoulder.

"No killing each other! Save the fight for after the tour."

Feeling another genuine smile bite at her lips, Asami allowed her mind to wander.

Growing up as one of Republic City's richest daughters meant that friends were either fake or hard to come by. Someone either always wanted something, or was considered too unsafe/unimportant to be around Hitoshi's pride and joy.

But now in this new life that she had promised to live, Asami wondered.

Maybe this is what real friendship was suppose to feel like.

"Hey come on! We don't wanna lose you this early in!"

Hearing Bolin bring her back into reality, the heiress rushed out of the kitchen.

The brothers alternated in between explaining facts about certain parts of every place, but the heress got the gist.

Two of the towers were for dungeon cells, while the other two were for fighting practices and training. The tallest tower in the center of the castle was a meditation peak.

There was a courtyard towards the middle of the south and east tower, and a bending field in between the north and west towers. There was a pool, a basement, a over view looking at the waterfall, a stables, a garage... blah blah blah. Typical things.

It's not as though Asami weren't interested in the estate at all, the place was magnificent! It was just that one part in particularly was attracting her complete attention.

The west wing.

Just like when she had passed the area earlier, it was clear something had happened around the specific section. There was markings on the ground of unidentifiable marks, and instead of having colorful element designs everywhere the section was barren. It looked as though all memento's of bending had been stripped off the walls by force.

The nagging at the back of her head continued to pester Asami every time she thought about the area.

They had only passed by the section twice, but the curiosity was literally killing her.

"Hey guys? Is there a ladies room nearby where I could ya know, freshen up?"

Mako turned to look closely at where they were and sighed.

"Yeah there is one down this hallway, but you have to go all the way down. First door on the back right end."

"Do you need us to show you the way?"

Smiling at the green eyed boy's concern, Asami waved her hand.

"No don't worry. I need to learn where everything is eventually. I'll yell if I need help."

Leaving the two brothers to await her return, Asami smiled cunningly.

She had been waiting patiently, knowing that if she asked directly before they passed the wing again, the two wouldn't think anything of her request.

Moving to go down the hall that Mako had pointed out, the heiress double checked to make sure that she was out of their sight, before making her run.

Turning down a second corridor and past dozens of rooms, Asami finally stopped at the west section. The blank walls ensured her she was in the correct spot.

Trying to see if she could hear anything, the young woman eventually was able make her way up to the large mahogany doors at the end of the hall. There wasn't a sound to be heard, besides her own shallow breathes.

Pressing her ear up against the cool wood, Asami listened carefully for any sign of movement. Nothing.

Praying for a miracle, the heiress tried her luck. And sure enough the doors were unlocked.

Pushing in slightly, thankful for only limited squeaking from the doorway, Asami's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark space.

What she saw stunned her.

**Next chapter will be the start of the Korrasami storm:D**

**Reviews are the best**!


	9. Truce

**AN: OKAY OKAY OKAY! I'm sorry for the late update! Here you go loves! I'm Sorry again!**

**Also I usually don't like to promote but please if you have a Tumblr, follow my new Korrasami account! It's called Korr-a-sami! Creative yeah I know -_-**

Asami brought one of her hands up to cover the gasp threatening to escape, as her heart clenched in pain. Her suddenly wide eyes became frozen and stunned into a deadly stare down.

Her pupils even became blown to see more then enough details through the low lighting.

The low moon lit lighting of what could only be the Master's room.

The shock however wasn't due to the fact that Korra's BARE back had met her sights. Nor was it that the unclothed upper half of the girl's body was unintentionally flexing slightly as she raised her arms over her head to stretch.

The problem was what laid across the beautifully toned ends of the loose haired girl's skin.

In the silver light shinning through the wall length bay window, there was the completely scarred back of the Avatar. Hauntingly bright red streaks that left angry marks of past pain painted over the tan expanse like a painting over canvas.

The once tender flesh had barely reformed over top of parts of the past hell. The gruesomely vivid anger trails looking as though they still managed to cause Korra indescribable agony

And just like Asami had assumed, the scarring continued even farther past the dark fur pelt tied tightly around Korra's perfectly destroyed form. Probably leading even as far down to the last possible fraction of skin.

However...Burned or not...this girl...this once innocent girl was stunning.

It made Asami wonder deeply as to whom or what could have caused such chaotic beauty.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Not even realizing that the tan girl had looked over her shoulder and seen the heiress in the open doorway, Asami remained still.

"I'm sorry! I was just-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?!"

The shout actually managed to cause the strong girl to stumble back. From shock or fear she didn't know.

Korra rushed to cover herself with the thrown over remains of her clothing.

But the second she had a grip as to covering her chest, the Avatar moved to quickly maneuver the blue clasp of her cloak back on. No matter what her face was the one thing that couldn't be seen to often...

"I'm sorry-"

Approaching the door with a fire igniting her blue eyes, Korra lashed out.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"I...I didn't mean to-"

The tan girl would NEVER harm a woman. Ever! But even she couldn't control the anger formulating in her heart from her horrendous appearance being seen.

It was bad enough this girl had seen her face once, who was she to have to endure looking at the wasteland of her once great body?!

Moving to punch a clean hole straight through the wall beside her, the tan girl screamed in frustration.

"GET OUT NOW! GET OUT! I SWEAR TO THE SPIRITS GET OUT!"

Asami didn't need to be told twice. Without a second to try and look back, the heiress rushed down the hallway. Unseen tears flooding her eyes.

It was only after the guest was out of sight, Korra allowed her own waterworks to fall.

"Asami? What happened why-"

Bolin felt the tall girl rush directly past himself and Mako.

Catching the hitch that was causing the usually graceful girl to hiccup.

"I'm sorry! I can't do this!"

"Wait!"

Moving down the halls she had memorized already, Asami finally reached the front door of the castle. Not even bothering to wait for the two to catch up to her, before going head first into the cold night air.

Bolin looked at Mako with a panicked expression. At once the two raced towards Korra's chambers.

Never in her life had the heiress been yelled at in such a way. She had been chastised by both her parents sure. She had been scolded by Lin countless times. She had even been spanked by the housekeeper as a young girl for always getting into mischief.

But never had she felt so close to such rage.

The tan girl had shown her not even an inch of humanity. There had been nothing in those cerulean eyes, but hate...and perhaps even fear.

Maybe she had scared the younger girl...and she had only been reacting out of befuddlement?

What was wrong with her?! Why was she trying to defend that! That!

Beast!

Pushing away the sudden foliage that was blurring the way of the late moon light, Asami felt the tears from before drying as she ran.

There was no reason to cry. She was a Sato, and shouldn't allow the outburst of some poor girl-

"Poor girl?"

Where was all of the sudden pity coming from?

Pausing to take a breathe, Asami felt the terrible burning sensation of the cold air filling her lungs. Her mind though was what was causing the most trouble.

What was happening to her mind? That girl had driven her nothing but crazy and now all of her logic was pressing onto what might come as a misunderstanding?!

"What the for spirits fucking sake..."

She had truly underestimated how quickly the seasons were changing. Finally taking notice of how her breathe was visible in the cool air, Asami felt anger beginning to heat up her system.

This was stupid...it was late and dark and...just SO stupid! This whole situation was driving her insane.

Moving to lean up against the thick bark of a nearby tree, the heiress sighed. Not at all feeling her black hair snag in one of it's lower branches.

This wasn't like her. She shouldn't be defending the girl who had just made her flee. She shouldn't be stopping to break when the road was-

"SON OF A BITCH!"

She had left her car back at the estate! It would take her all night to walk back to the city on foot! And in her haste she hadn't even thought to fetch her car!

Now when, or even if she made it back, she'd have to hike until daylight. Then...only to have to explain to her father that she had gone back on her word.

Before she could move to sit and gather her thoughts and work out some form of a plan, a low growl echoed out from the dark forrest, causing Asami to freeze.

She waited.

Several low growls...

Turning to look towards the tree ways, the heiress felt her hair finally catch on the branch behind her. Registering that she was actually trapped as of now.

"No no no ow no no!"

Reaching back to try and free her long locks, the tall girl felt her eyes widen as at least a dozen ViperWolves began to creep out of the darkness.

Barely becoming visible though the uneven moonlight.

Each was licking at their foaming mouths. Sights set on the helpless girl.

Feeling actual dread beginning to curl at her heart, Asami screamed out.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP I NEED HELP!"

The first monster moved in and jumped at her. Luckily the heiress was able to kick it away.

But that was just the first one, and it barely seemed fazed by the blow.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! PLEASE HELP!"

Tugging roughly at her captured hair again, Asami's hazel irises went wide as two of the hunters moved in to jump. She may have gotten lucky with the first one, but this attack couldn't be beaten.

Not in this state. No she was doomed...

Slamming her eyes closed, the tall girl prayed for her death to be quick. Hoping that maybe her father would find her remains, if there were any left...

For an ungodfully long second nothing happened.

And then another second where the only registering sound to be heart was the clapping beat of the pale girl's heart.

Wait? Why was there no flesh tearing? Where were the blood being spilt-

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

Hazel eyes snapping open, Asami found herself staring at the sight of her previous captor fighting off each of the damned creatures. Navy blue cape fluttering with each of the water-like strikes.

Blow after blow the Viperwolves found themselves missing their marks. Snapping jaws meeting nothing, but air.

Only once finding it's mark for half a second before Korra reached back and forced it over her shoulder and onto the ground.

After countless offensive strikes, the leader of the pack finally called for a retreat.

Some rushing to limp out of sight, until there was nothing.

Just the still battlefield with a heavily breathing Korra in it's cold wake.

"...Asami...are you okay..."

The heiress was surprised to find the gentleness seeping through the worried girl's voice. It was so unlike their last meeting.

Before she could respond though, Korra was beside her, working to carefully untangle the trap that had encased her moments before.

"Thank you..."

"...you're welco-"

Not being able to finish, the exhaustion finally caught up to the cloaked girl. Causing her to fall to her knees, just as the last of Asami's hair became freed.

The taller girl moved quickly to catch the falling form. Looking down in actual concern. This girl, no matter how intolerably cruel before...just saved her life.

And injured herself in the process.

Bending down to cradle the fallen Korra's face gently, the heiress looked taken aback.

She took careful note of the large gash that seemed to have appeared on Korra's shoulder. Cutting clean through both the shirt and cloak straight to the skin.

"Shit...okay let's...let's get you back."

Huffing the now messed up black locks out of her face, Asami moved her arms underneath of the unconscious girl's form.

Carrying her bridal style, as their slow walk towards the castle began.

_"...Korra."_

_That voice...that voice was so familiar to the Avatar. And yet so distant in memory._

_It had been years since any substantial form of a dream had occurred to the tan girl. Let alone one that contained traces of remembrance._

_And yet here she was on a crystalized unearthly space like pathway. Staring head on into the reflection that hadn't visited her in years._

_"...Aang?"_

"Korra? Korra?"

Cerulean eyes opened at once. Causing a jolt of adrenaline to spike and forcing her head to unintentionally colliding with Asami's.

Two matching groans of pain echoed through out the large fireplace lit room.

All of the occupants peering in through the door to wince in sympathy.

"Spirits! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Asami rubbed at her new sore spot and narrowed eyes at the complaining girl. Roughly reaching down to continue rolling up her jacket sleeves.

"Geez, you'd think after saving your life you'd be more polite cloak-y?"

Finally registering that it was her guest speaking towards her, Korra moved to shrug her hood down.

Trying to cover her suddenly hot face. She didn't understand at all as to why the taller girl had been so close in the first place, but now all she wanted was distance.

And an apology.

"You saved my life? You got a really twisted sense of humor to believe that."

"Well excuse you, I'm the one who carried you back after you passed out!"

All of the house workers eavesdropping in on the conversation took a step back from the room. Fearing the impending screaming match Korra would no doubt cause after such a remark.

The Avatar closed her eyes once to breathe in. Remembering how badly their argument had gone last time.

"I only passed out because YOU were about to be killed and I had to step in and save your ass."

"Well I wouldn't have ran out into the forrest anyway if YOU hadn't yelled at me an punched a fucking hole through the wall!"

Korra wasn't use to being reprimanded in such a way, especially not with equally as colorful language.

Yet her stubbornness remained perfectly unfazed. Though her fire died slightly.

"Oh yeah? Well then maybe this will teach you not to enter the west wing!"

"WELL MAYBE THIS SHOULD TEACH YOU TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!"

Silence. Perfectly imperfect silence.

Varrick, Pema, Tenzin, Bolin, and Mako's jaws were straight through the floor. And the tan girl herself was having trouble comprehending what had just transpired.

Blinking once, not that Asami would be able to tell with her cloak guarding her face, Korra allowed shame to build within her heart.

The taller girl was right. It was her fault...she just didn't want to have to deal with that painful fact.

Huffing out, the Avatar moved to slouch back in her chair. Staring daggers at the fire roaring before her while Asami released a heavy breathe.

The heiress knew when to drop somethings, and she also knew when to accept an unspoken apology.

At last finished with rolling up her dark sleeves, Asami moved to gently reach into the steaming pot of water before the chair leg side. Ringing out all of the excess liquid from the clean cloth.

"What's with the water?"

"I need you to strip."

Eyes becoming practically comically wide, Korra sat up.

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

"So I can fix that gash there."

Gesturing blatantly at the still gaping wound shinning past Korra's clothing, the Avatar shook her head.

"No fucking way."

"Do you want me to get Bolin and Mako in here to hold you down? Because if they think it's for the best of your health, they will."

She was right...those two wouldn't have any trouble keeping her pinned if thy thought her health was on the line. But that didn't stop the new flares of anger to burst through out the tan girl's system.

Narrowing her eyes, Korra snarled. Legitimately snarled.

Matching her stare, a slight quirk caused Asami's left eyebrow to arch in challenge.

"Try me."

The room suddenly was filled with unmatchable tension.

As though if one of the sparks from the fireplace were to fly into the danger zone, a catastrophic explosion would destroy the house.

Hazel met cerulean for at least a solid minute before Korra gave up.

Actually gave up instead of pouting and not speaking at all.

"Fine..."

The actual realization of how badly the burning in her shoulder was, helped balance her decision.

Angrily ripping away the navy clamp around her neck and then reaching to pull over the end fabrics of her blue shirt, Korra was eventually left in nothing but her biddings. A fresh wave of embarrassment washing over.

A strong blush coated the younger girl's face as she felt Asami stare at all of the burned and scared up flesh scattered across her.

"Don't stare at me like that...just don't..."

Nodding understandingly, the heiress carefully focused on her hands instead of the perfectly crafted body before her. Choosing to instead work on the task at hand, not the heat igniting her own cheeks.

"Okay. Fair warning this is probably gonna-"

"AHHHHHHHKK!?"

"-sting a little..."

Korra snapped her eyes shut and tried to move away from the unimaginable pain that had tore through her muscles. But Asami had been anticipating the response and followed.

"That hurts!"

"If you didn't move it wouldn't hurt so badly!"

Glaring daggers at the kneeling girl, Korra snapped slightly.

"If you didn't touch it, it wouldn't hurt either!"

"That wouldn't fix anything!"

"IT WOULD MEAN I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE A FIREBENDER WAS TAKING A HOT KNIFE TO MY SHOULDER!"

"You're being dramatic."

"You shouldn't be touching it then!"

"Oh so what? You could just live with the infection that would ruin your body?"

The Avatar gave an angry glare towards the unwavering girl that continued to push her buttons.

"If it meant I wouldn't have to deal with this shit then yeah!"

"Oh really?"

"YES REALLY?"

"Well tell me Korra, does it hurt now because the entire time you were arguing with me I cleaned all of your wound."

Stunned slightly, the water tribe girl looked down to see that, true to her word Asami had managed to freshly decontaminate her cut.

Without her even knowing or having another outburst.

Humiliated by how poorly she had held her own fear of appearing weak, Korra hung her head in contempt.

"...I'm sorry..."

Once again Asami's heart clenched in slight regret.

"...it's okay...hey look at me?"

Reaching to lift the other girl's head up, using her fingers, the heiress forced the tan girl to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have run away...and I won't anymore. It's the least I can do for you...considering you saved my life."

Korra was quiet for a long time. Simply gazing deep into the hazel flecks of gold that were capturing what little humanity remained in her heart. Causing it to bloom somewhat strangely.

"...don't mention it. You saved my life as well and...I shouldn't have reacted as I did...truce?"

Asami smiled and moved to pick up the bandages laying besides her. Before looking back to admire the actual goodness she saw deep inside of the smaller girl's soul.

"Truce..."

**Ya'll probably thought I was gone for so long! But i truth I have been crazy busy working on some Korrasami week stuff so I do apologize!**

**Reviews pretty please**

**Also be sure to follow me on Tumblr Korr-a-sami!**


End file.
